Existing electric waffle makers or steak grills are susceptible to radiating heat from the cooking surfaces to the exterior housing or casing, thus causing a burn risk to the user. Economical constructions of such appliances that adequately insulate the heated cooking surfaces from heat transfer to the exterior casing and components are desirable.